Infinite Possibilities
by Sigery97
Summary: Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Shiro were experiments to a powerful man known as Infinity. Grimmjow escaped, Ichigo and Shiro were blamed. Years later, Ichigo and Shiro find their way out. But they have cubs now...Life is just getting harder for them.YAOI.Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow was at his apartment. He was watching TV, when a loud knock was heard at the door. He sighed, slipping off the couch to get the door. In the doorway was a bloody, badly injured Shiro, with Ichigo on his back, whom looked even worse than Shiro. The orangette was out cold. Grimmjow stared at two he hadn't seen in years. "S-shiro?" he asked.

"Shut up and lemme in before Ichi dies dammit!" Shiro hissed through clinched teeth.

Grimmjow almost rolled his eyes, Shiro was still VERY protective of the younger. He moved aside, picking up the phone as he went. He dialed quickly. "Szayel get your ass to my home" he growled before the other could say anything.

"Get it another fight?" Szayel snorted.

"Not in the mood pinky, now get in your car and drive your ass over here" Grimmjow growled, hanging up on the other male. "You can lay Ichigo on the couch…you might want to sit down as well" he added, looking over at Shiro and Ichigo. Shiro growled lowly before walking over to the couch and carefully setting Ichigo down on it, afterwards sitting on it himself, Ichigo's head in his lap. He wiped off some of the blood covering Ichigo's cheek and you could make out the edge of what looked like black, Gothic lettering. "How did you find me and what happened to you two? Have to fight your way out?" Grimmjow asked, sitting down in an armchair. He quickly turned off the TV as well.

"...Yeah. We got though." Shiro said, scowling as he watched Ichigo, running a hand through orange locks. "Research... That, and I asked the guy at the desk."

"Of course…straight and to the point" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

A loud knocking at the door had Grimmjow back on his feet. He opened to a furious golden eyed, pink haired male. "I hope you know that I had somewhere very important to be" he snarled.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Your mouth is moving but all I hear is a nagging bitch" Grimmjow snorted.

"You little beast" Szayel started.

"Don't whine…either come in and help or leave and I will call a_ real_ doctor" Grimmjow snapped.

Szayel's eye twitched. He walked past Grimmjow. "I am not going to ask who you two are, probably friends of the beast…and you WILL listen to my instruction or you will not be treated…okay" he growled.

"Just heal Ichi dammit!" Shiro hissed, glaring at the pink haired man.

Szayel rolled his eyes before getting out his medical supplies. He started to treat Ichigo. "You might want to be treated as well albino" he stated.

Shiro growled and covered Ichigo's cheek when Szayel when to wipe the blood off. "Jus' treat his wounds." He said lowly.

He knew that Ichigo didn't want anyone to ever see that. Only Shiro was allowed to. "Fine" Szayel sighed, treating Ichigo's wounds. Grimmjow sat down in the armchair again. Shiro seemed to be more protective of Ichigo now. Then again it had been almost 11 years since they had seen each other. Grimmjow was interested yet worried to know what happened during his time away. But he wasn't going to ask with Szayel here. "What exactly happened to the both of you" Szayel asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it."Shiro muttered, wincing when he moved his free arm, a gash on it reopening.

Grimmjow sighed, getting up. He grabbed a few things from Szayel's medic kit before grabbing Shiro's arm. "Sit still and if you move it, the blood spills...got it?" Grimmjow growled.

Then he went to work to stop the bleeding, and wrap the wound. Shiro only rolled his eyes. "Got it." he grumbled.

"Good" Grimmjow smirked. Szayel quickly finished treating Ichigo's wounds and started on Shiro, surprised to find Grimmjow helping out. The whole time Shiro had refused to move his hand, even though he had a really bad gash running down the inside of the same arm. Grimmjow sighed, offering Shiro a bandage to put over the cheek. "I don't know WHAT you are hiding but I am guessing Ichigo will kill all of us if someone sees it?" Grimmjow asked, still trying to stop the bleeding on the gash.

Shiro chuckled bitterly. "Yea, or break down crying." He muttered.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. He moved Shiro's hand, placing the bandage on without looking at the bloody mess or lettering underneath. Grimmjow then successfully stopped the bleeding on Shiro's arm and started to wrap it tightly. Shiro sighed, looking back down at Ichigo. Grimmjow and Szayel finished treating Shiro's wounds a few minutes later. Szayel cleaned up and got to his feet. "Next time YOU can call someone who actually likes you" he scuffed before turning and leaving.

"I will not remember that…see ya pinky" Grimmjow called, closing the door behind the other. "What exactly happened Shiro" he suddenly growled.

Shiro didn't answer him till he had wrapped and finished tying a long bandage across Ichigo's cheeks, the bandage covering both cheeks even though it only needed to cover one. "Well, we escaped. Tha's what." He stated, looking up.

"And that's all? Infinity is still trying to find the both of you, I would guess" Grimmjow asked.

Shiro nodded. "...Ichi?" Shiro asked softly, when the orangette in his lap began to wake up.

Grimmjow sat back in the armchair, staring slightly at Ichigo. "Shi...?" Ichigo mumbled, wincing slightly before his eyes slowly opened. Grimmjow couldn't help but continue to stare at the orangette, fawn brown eyes enticing to Grimmjow.

"...Did we get out?" He asked softly, smiling slightly when Shiro nodded. He hadn't noticed Grimmjow yet it seems. Shiro pulled Ichigo a little more into his lap, to where Ichigo could rest his head on his chest, which he did. Grimmjow was happy that Ichigo and Shiro were fine…ish. "You two seem MUCH closer than before…anything important happen?" Grimmjow asked, implying they were dating or at least fucking.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked over at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow...?" He asked, his hand coming up to where the bandage on his cheek was before he realized that it was already covered.

Shiro watched Ichigo for a moment before answering Grimmjow. "...Not really." He said.

"I see…so how are you two" Grimmjow asked.

"How the hell do you THINK we are?" Shiro snapped, scowling.

Ichigo only shifted slightly. "Anything could have happened…for all I know you could have made Infinity your bitch…you can't ask what I THINK…besides I am STILL more of an instinct guy" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo stiffened slightly at Grimmjow's words but otherwise said nothing. Shiro glared at Grimmjow. "Then start using your brain." He snapped.

"It's too dusty to start up now" Grimmjow shrugged.  
>Ichigo looked at him curiously. Shiro only scowled before replying. "Yeah, I guess that you will be an idiot forever."<p>

"You too chalkface" Grimmjow replied.

Shiro growled lowly. Ichigo started to sit up slowly, Shiro helping him by putting a hand on his lower back and pushing gently. Grimmjow simply rolled his eyes at Shiro's growl. "Good thing I have a guest room" he muttered. "I will assume you two are staying here?" Grimmjow asked.

"...Could we?" Ichigo asked quietly while Shiro rolled his eyes.

"You can if you want…but because of my current job, a lot of people will come in and out, many of them annoying as hell" Grimmjow started while the door suddenly flew open.

"GRIMMJOW WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU ANSWER THE PHONE" a black haired male with an eyepatch over his right eye yelled as he strolled in like he owned the place.

"I unplugged it…because you don't understand the concept people need to sleep at some point" Grimmjow snarled, turning his head to growl at the other.

"And your cell?" Nnoitra asked.

"On the pavement in pieces" Grimmjow snorted.

"...What is your job?" Ichigo asked quietly, ignoring the raven-haired male.  
>"What, you a prostitute?" Shiro cackled.<p>

"You think he would be living in a crappy apartment if he had that job, he would be fucking filthy rich" Nnoitra crackled. "Anyway who's the cute little bi-" he started again, only to stop when Grimmjow's glare turned feral.

Grimmjow looked back over at Ichigo, leaving his tall friend a bit scared. "I kick people's asses for money" he explained.

"Oh..." Ichigo murmured.

Shiro cackled again. "I like your friend. Though, if he calls Ichi a bitch again he's gonna loose his other eye." He growled.

"What? You fucking him?" Nnoitra snorted.

Grimmjow sighed, he knew this wasn't going to end well. Suddenly a pale hand smacked Nnoitra upside the head. "Don't ask such things trash" the monotone male with black hair and large emerald eyes stated.

Shiro cackled yet again. "I might be." Ichigo blushed and scowled at Shiro, though stayed quiet.

Grimmjow resisted a snort. Then he looked over at Ulquiorra. "You are needed to work tonight" Ulquiorra stated.

"I thought I had time off Emo" Grimmjow commented.

"Zommari has gone missing so you are needed to fill in for him"

"Ask Gin" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"They can't…2 can't replace 7…6 can though" a voice chirped. A silver haired male with closed eyes stood to the side of Nnoitra.

"You in a gang 'er somethin'?" Shiro asked, still smirking.

"He is a part of an underground fighting team" Ulquiorra started.

"Pretty much a gang" Gin chirped, now sitting on the TV.

"Sounds fun." Shiro commented, making Ichigo scowl. "I know what your thinking and no." He stated, though his voice was still soft for some reason.

Grimmjow smirked at Shiro. He was tough except with Ichigo. "And what the berry thinking?" Gin asked.

"He's not joining." Ichigo said, glaring slightly, though his voice was still soft.

"Unless he can kick ass he can't join" Nnoitra snickered.

"Both of them can do such…Ichigo just doesn't really like it as much" Grimmjow replied.

He and Shiro were built to fight, kill, protect if necessary, they were beasts in the shape of a human. Ichigo was built for something very different. He was built to create more beasts. Ichigo glanced at the floor. "I don't like it at all." He murmured.  
>Shiro frowned slightly. "I can definitely kick ass." He smirked.<p>

Gin grinned his creepy smile before leaping at Shiro. Grimmjow quickly grabbed him. "You aren't fighting inside the apartment" he growled.

Ichigo growled softly at Gin while Shiro only started to laugh. Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra. "I will be there now all 3 of you out of my fucking apartment" he snarled.

Ulquiorra just turned and left while Gin pouted. Grimmjow growled at Gin who STILL refused to go. Grimmjow grabbed him again, opening the window and dropping him. Nnoitra gulped slightly before leaving, he knew Grimmjow was a bit pissed at the moment. "...Shi... We gotta go back." Ichigo asked, gripping onto Shiro's shirt with one hand as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"...Ichi... we can't."Shiro sighed, running a hand through orange locks.

"Shi..." Ichigo pleaded.

"No, Ichi. No." Shiro said, a little more firmly this time.

"Why would you want to go back to that hellhole?" Grimmjow asked, not about to take any lies, only the fucking truth.

"W-we have to!" Ichigo pleaded, his voice getting slightly louder before quieting.

Shiro glanced at Grimmjow before looking back to Ichigo. "No, I'm sorry, we can't." He said, running a hand over his face. Ichigo poked his lower lip out, tears gathering in his eyes. "...Don't you dare, Ichi..." Shiro warned.

"What is so important that you have to go back for?" Grimmjow asked.

"M-my cubs.." Ichigo stated quietly.

Grimmjow blinked, he looked over at Shiro. "You want to leave the cubs there? With Infinity!…are you fucking kidding me? They are Ichigo's and you want to leave them? What kind of brother are you!" Grimmjow snarled.

"It's the reason he nearly fucking died! I ant lettin' him go back! I'm not riskin' the chance of him gettin' hurt or being forced ta having more cubs!" Shiro snarled, making Ichigo's eyes water even more.

"Fine…you stay here with him…I will go get them…what do they look like?" Grimmjow commanded.

"What? No!" Ichigo said, looking over at Grimmjow. "I-I don't want you getting hurt..."

"I fight for a living Ichigo…I think I can survive this" Grimmjow countered.

"But..." Ichigo whispered.

"But what?" Grimmjow sighed.

"I-I dont want anyone to get hurt-" Ichigo started but was interrupted by Shiro.

"There's four. First is Ela. She has green hair and Ichi's eyes, She's four. Then there's Umi, She has blue eyes and Pale orange hair... She's only two, though.. Then Kuma.. light brownish orange hair and Ichi's eyes, she's three. Then Tori. Looks just like infinity.. just a girl and she's one." Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair.

The cubs were so young. Grimmjow nodded. He got up from his seat, going to the door and out. "Need some help Grimmkitty" Gin asked, sitting next to the door with a smirk over his face. He was the only one of Grimmjow's coworkers who knew actually anything about his past.

"Come if you want" Grimmjow replied.

**Before anyone asks…Gin is very tough…either that or he snuck through someone else's window xD**

**This is another roleplay IS and I are doing…we like roleplaying okay?**

**REVIEW…thanks ^^**

**IS: Ichigo and Shiro**

**Me: Everyone else**


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow and Gin got back mostly unharmed. Grimmjow had some cuts and bruises plus a slight limp. Oh and a black eye from Kuma. Gin had some cuts and bruises as well. Surprisingly good with kids, much to Grimmjow's surprise and relief. He was carrying Tori and was holding Kuma's hand while Grimmjow was holding Ela and Umi's hands. Grimmjow quickly opened the door to let everyone in.

When the kids spotted Shiro and Ichigo, their faces brightened as they broke from Gin and Grimmjow's grips, all squealing as they climbed onto the couch and hugged their parent and uncle. All four were squawking incoherently as they cried in Ichigo and Shiro's arms, the youngest, Tori, sucking on her thumb as she sobbed the hardest.

Kuma was being held by Shiro as she cried into his neck, repeating the singular word 'Uncle-Shi' Over and over again. She had missed her mother but her uncle was the only free pair of arms she could sob into at that moment. Shiro had an unusually soft expression as he pet the girl's hair, his other arm hooked underneath the girls bottom to hold her up.

Ichigo was holding Tori in one arm and Ela in the other arm and he was crying by now, slouched against Shiro's side. Umi clung to his middle, her thumb in her mouth as big tears fell down her cheeks. They were all wearing less than appropriate clothing, torn and ragged in some places, and it all looked to be about two sizes too big. "What a sweet sight" Gin stated.

Grimmjow nodded slightly, though all the crying he knew all of them were happy. "Th-thank you..." Ichigo said quietly, now looking at Grimmjow.

He bit his lip and looked down again, burying his face against the hair of two of his children. Grimmjow just nodded again, smiling slightly. He was happy that Ichigo was happy. "Were they out or in their cage when you found 'em?" Shiro asked, looking over at the two with a serious expression.

"Ela was out of hers but the others were still in their cages" Grimmjow replied.

"Infinity's slipping then. He always locks the locks himself." Shiro murmured, both Ichigo and Shiro hugging the girls a little tighter when they whimpered at the mention of their father. "I don want him to poke me wif a needle again..." Tori whimpered, her eyes red and puffy as she spoke. Her words were slurred, as if she had just learned how to talk- witch at her age she probably had. The other three nodded at the comment.

"Maybe…but the locks are pretty easy to pick and Infinity is a busy man…he can't always be locking the locks" Grimmjow sighed.

"I would say…he is influencing doctors, fighters, soldiers, people in general…power, speed, strength, obedience, intelligence…tch miracle drug my a-butt" Gin offered

"Still. He's in there three times a day for checkups and to check the locks... We only ever got an hour with them a day." Shiro sighed. Ichigo nodded.

"Damn he is a bad dad…locking up his kids and then keeping them away from their mom and uncle" Gin stated.

"Think Aizen…just 10 times more controlling and 100 times more demanding" Grimmjow sighed.

"…I would have killed myself in like 10 minutes" Gin responded.

"...He had told me that he had a few alphas that he wanted to breed me with, to see how the cubs turned out... last time I saw there were ten cages... He is always adding and taking.. always changing how many cubs he wanted me to have.. how many were there?" Ichigo asked, his voice softer than usual. Shiro glanced at him, worry in his eyes.

"About 15…only 5 used…but the 5th one wasn't human…and it was dead" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo winced and didn't reply. "...That's odd, that place is only used for Ichi's cubs." Shiro said, running a hand through Kuma's hair. All four had quieted down, their eyes closed. Though Tori was still sniffling.

"My guess…test tube baby gone wrong" Gin replied.

"I-I don't like that..." Ichigo whispered after a moment. Shiro grimaced and nodded in agreement.

"I doubt Infinity was happy either" Gin shrugged.

Grimmjow sighed, nodding slightly. "I have to go to work now...you two stay here...Gin call me if anything happens" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo and Shiro watched him leave, before they started tending to the four cubs in their arms, whom had fallen asleep. Gin watched, just sitting on the couch. Ichigo had curled himself around his four cubs, all five of them sleeping right next to each other in a little ball as Shiro lay over them protectively. Gin despite his cold and creepy, almost snake like personality, he adored cute things like this. He smiled. He was SO glad Grimmjow had work tonight.

Morning came all too soon, Shiro already awake but still curled over the other five as they slept. Gin was curled up like a fox in a cave on the armchair. Grimmjow came in through the door silently. Shiro stiffened as he looked over at Grimmjow before relaxing. "Shh, they all still asleep." He said quietly as to not wake them. Grimmjow nodded. He was still in his clothes from yesterday. Much bloodier than before. He went to his room silently, changing real quickly. Shiro only watched, glancing down when Ichigo shifted slightly and stilled. He blew out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and sighed softly when he realized that they hadn't disturbed any of them. Gin shifted, getting up and out of the chair. He snuck into Grimmjow's room to sneak the hell out of the other. Shiro watched with a smirk. Either Gin was about to get hurt or Grimmjow was about to get the shit scared out of him. Maybe both. Gin entered Grimmjow's room, surprised that the other was gone. He looked around, confused. "Out of the room" Grimmjow growled from behind Gin, scaring HIM. Gin jumped slightly, turning to Grimmjow. Gin's eyes flew open as he rushed from the room. He curled back on the chair, hands over his bleeding nose. Shiro _nearly_ laughed at him. But he caught himself just in time. Smirking, he slowly crawled up and off of his family, whom were still all curled up into a ball. Ichigo squirmed slightly from the loss of warmth, but otherwise didn't wake. Grimmjow leaned against the bedroom door, wearing only pants now. He smirked at his silver haired friend. Gin glared at him, mouthing "I hate you so much"

Shiro walked up to him and chuckled quietly. "Yah got anythin' I can feed 'em? I normally get tha' food." He announced.

"Yeah…kitchen that way…can't find anything for them and I can go to the store" Grimmjow replied.

Shiro nodded and wandered off to the kitchen. A few minutes later he walked back in with only a few boxes of plain grain cereal. When Grimmjow gave him a questioning look, he chuckled bitterly. "Gotta give 'em light food. Don' wanna hurt them with anything that'll hurt their stomachs like cooked food..." He paused for a moment.

"'Bout four years ago infinity started givin' us supplement pills and water instead of food, though we got real food sometimes, it was... well, raw." He sighed.

"Tha' cubs have never really eaten real food before so we gotta slowly transfer 'em." Shiro growled softly after he finished before walking over to his family curled up on the couch and setting the cereal down on the side of it.

"I like Infinity less and less with each word you said" Gin muttered.

"I am surprised you guys could be this healthy on that crap…yes it's good for you but it doesn't give you EVERYTHING you need" Grimmjow growled.

"I know." Shiro stated in a rather soft tone, before slowly setting a hand on Ichigo's head and running his fingers though his hair. He leaned over and whispered into his ear, Ichigo's eyes slowly opening. The orangette tensed and looked around with wide eyes before relaxing when he realized were they were.

"Morning Ichi" Grimmjow greeted softly.

Gin was now staring at his phone. "Seems Aizen thinks I'm dead or worse" he chuckled softly.

"Why would he thi…how texts are there?" Grimmjow asked.

"Over 200 texts, 128 missed calls, all with voice mail, umm 17 facebook posts, 873 twitter posts, 95 emails, and… a youtube video" Gin replied.

"…Your dad is insane" Grimmjow muttered.

"...Wait- what?" Shiro asked, staring at them.

Ichigo was no better. He looked baffled and lost at the same time, though part of it was most likely the fact that he was still half asleep. Tori started to stir, her head slowly lifting as she yawned. She was in the middle of the ball, the rest of them huddled around her. Shiro looked down at her before leaning down to nuzzle her forehead.

"I have a crazy adopted dad…he is very protective of me cuz I had a messed up childhood" Gin shrugged. "Also that is adorable" he added when Shiro nuzzled Tori's forehead.

"...Unkle-shi?" Tori asks groggily, her eyes already falling closed again. Shiro chuckled quietly, carefully removing her from the ball and letting her rest her head on his shoulder while one arm hooked under her bottom and the other wrapped around her middle. tori began to suck on her thumb before she noticed the boxes of cereal. "What is thwat?" She asked.

"It's cereal…which is food" Gin replied.

"...Cerweal?" She asked, looking at him curiously. Shiro smiled lightly. "Yeah. It's real good. It's better than that pill and water." He said, his voice soft and warm. "...Really?" Tori asked, looking at the boxes curiously.

"It's very good Tori" Grimmjow replied.

"Can they have milk?" Gin asked.

After a moment Shiro shook his head. "Water and cereal will have to do for now. Even now I think that it's going to be hard on them..."

Ichigo spoke for the first time that morning. "I don't want them to get sick..." His voice was muffled slightly because he was nuzzling Ela's hair.

"...I dun wanna get sick!" Tori said, now looking warily at the cereal. "The needles made me sick and I dun like it..." She whispered, her hands balling in Shiro's thin shirt.

"You wouldn't get sick" Grimmjow promised.

"...You sure?" Tori asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Very" Grimmjow replied, giving her a slight smile.

Tori smiled back, before putting her thumb in her mouth again. Ela started to stir, her eyes opening slowly as Ichigo nuzzled and kissed her forehead. "Momma..." She said softly, looking confused that she was still with her mother.

Umi and Kuma woke up soon after. "...Momma... I'm hungry." Umi complained, the four of them sitting up now, though they were all huddled close together. Shiro chuckled and set Tori down and crawled off of the couch and grabbed the boxes of cereal.

"How much are you gonna give them?" Gin asked, sitting next to a bunch of bowls of water, each with a spoon.

Grimmjow sighed, sitting in the slightly blood covered arm chair. "Not much. Their not used to so much and I don't want to make them throw up." Shiro sighed, opening the box. All four of the little kids looked at him curiously.

"Well I got some water…and I can get more if needed" Gin chirped.

"You are an idiot" Grimmjow muttered.

"Yet you let me near sharp objects…maybe you are just as stupid" Gin teased.

"Are you just going to stay at my house till Aizen calls the police and reports you missing?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yup~" Gin grinned.

Ichigo just stared at them. The four kids stood up and crawled off of the couch and over to Shiro, looking at him curiously.

"What?" Gin asked, cocking his head to the side, smiling at Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed a little and looked away, but made no move to get off of the couch. Shiro looked over at him. "You okay?" He asked as he put a little cereal in the bowls. "I-I'm fine..." Ichigo murmured. "Just... not hungry..."

"Eat something at least Ichigo" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo shook his head and leaned back on the couch, his arms wrapped around his abdomen. Shiro frowned, staring at Ichigo for a moment before giving the bowls to the four kids. He showed them how to use a spoon and told them to make sure to chew allot before he got up and went over to Ichigo.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to ask Ichigo something when a loud knocking sounded at the door. He got up and went to the door. "What the hell you want" he growled as he opened the door.

**Who's at the door? This is a cute story for now...also this is how I am writing Gin so don't complain**

**IS: Ichigo, Shiro, the girls (She felt ready for more roles...look at her go)**

**Me: Everyone else**


	3. Chapter 3

He was surprised to see his boss, Sosuke Aizen at the door. Grimmjow sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Looking for Gin?" he smirked.

"Yes I am…is he here?" Aizen asked almost politely.

"Well if you look just over me you will see him sitting on the floor with a bowl of water…you really do need to watch him more carefully, one of these days he an't gonna be here" Grimmjow replied, walking away from the door.

Back in the living room Shiro had his ear against Ichigo's stomach despite Ichigo's protests and he was frowning heavily.

"Is he…" Gin started.

"Gin" Aizen stated.

"Hey Sosuke" Gin waved.

"Shh." Shiro shushed them, before focusing back on what he was doing. Tori coughed a little and put her bowl down, more than half of the little bit of cereal still in the bowl. The other three weren't much better. Gin started to crawl over to the girls when Aizen spoke again. "Gin, time to go home" he stated.

"Nope…only way to take me home is to either carry me like a puppy which you can't do no more cuz we are the same height now…or you can forcible drag me out the door which didn't work last time" Gin chirped.

"You were kicking and screaming like a 5 year old…plus you broke his jaw and one of his wrists" Grimmjow scoffed.  
>"Shh!" Shiro hissed, glaring over at Gin and Aizen. "I can't concentrate with you two yammering!" he snapped, before going back to what he was doing again. By now Ichigo had given up on protesting and was just running a calming hand through Shiro's hair while the other rested just above his stomach.<p>

Gin stuck his tongue out at Aizen. Then he went to the kitchen and bought back water for the girls, offering it to them silently. Grimmjow simply sat back in his chair with a slight smirk. Suddenly Shiro growled lowly, making the girls look up. He normally only did that when he was really angry or upset. "Ichi.. When did this happen?" He growled. "Um... Th... the week that he um, took me in for a checkup.. uh.." Ichigo trailed off, looking to the side. "...You don't have to say anymore." Shiro sighed, now hugging Ichigo's stomach more than anything.

Aizen opened his mouth to question when suddenly he was tackled by Gin. "Play with me daddy" Gin demanded.

Aizen blinked, caught off guard by this. "What do you want to play" he asked, surprised.

"Hide and seek…you seek first daddy" Gin chirped before racing away.

Aizen sat up, blinking slightly. Then he followed Gin with a soft sigh. Grimmjow smirked. "Gin…not only does he call his adopted father daddy, he acts like a 6 year old…keeping him on his toes" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"...How old is he?" Ichigo asked. Shiro sighed again, looking tired even though they had just woken up. He hugged himself closer to Ichigo, resting his head on the orangette's stomach as he watched the girls.

"19 though he claims to be 16" Grimmjow replied. "Is Ichigo pregnant again?" he asked a moment later.

Shiro growled softly and nodded a little. The girls didn't seem too happy either. "...He acts two.." Ichigo said after a moment.

"He has…slight mental issues… from a traumatic childhood" Grimmjow responded.

"If you had seen your mother killed at 2, been molested and raped by your ACTUALLY father and his so called friends for 8 years till you killed them, lived in the wild by yourself for a year before being dragged away to be a slave, finally almost being killed for being a 'spawn of satan'…I think you have the right to be a little mental" Gin purred from the doorway.

"Hung on the ceiling?" Grimmjow asked with a sigh.

"Yup~" Gin chirped.

"Oh..." Ichigo looked away. Shiro was scowling, probably angry with himself.

"Also Shiro…it an't your fault…Infinity is at fault…and at least this kid will be safer from Infinity's hands" Gin sighed.

"Yea... it is, I should'a been able to stop 'em..." Shiro growled.

"Shi..." Ichigo sighed.

"Infinity is someone you can't take down by yourself…you can't stop him from doing as he likes…yet" Gin sighed, he had gotten up and hugged Shiro. "Later you will be able to stop but not yet" he finished.

Shiro tried to wiggle out of Gin's grip. "Get off." He growled.

Gin released him, going back and hugging Grimmjow instead. "He seems to have the same problem you had Grimmkitty…you both hate being touched" Gin stated.

Ichigo pulled Shiro's head into his lap when the man just lay there on the couch limply. "Shi..."

"It isn't your fault Shiro, don't blame yourself" Grimmjow sighed.

"Shi..." Ichigo repeated himself. The four girls on the floor pouted and crawled over to the couch, each mumbling an 'Unkle-Shi'. Shiro still didn't move.

"…You think he would move if we throw him out the window?" Gin asked.

"...Maybe... When he gets all depressed like this you could hit him and he won't even twitch..." Ichigo said, looking a little upset.

"You just haven't hit him hard enough" Gin shrugged.

"Oh believe me, he has." Shiro mumbled, before going quiet again. Tori whimpered a little, crawling onto the couch and laying down on his back to try to comfort him. Her sisters did the same, but lay down on his legs instead.

"How can we fix your depression? Do you need a whore?" Gin asked.

Shiro actually glared over at him before going back into his depressed state. "I will take that as a no" Gin smirked. Ichigo glared at him a little before ducking down to kiss the top of Shiro's head. Gin just smiled. "Okay how about we go kill Infinity" Gin chirped.

"...That might work..." Shiro mumbled. Ichigo nuzzled his hair. "...I wouldn't mind that." He stated.

"Let's go then" Gin chirped, releasing Grimmjow and starting to head to the door.

"Unless you have a plan I wouldn't try" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo shook his head. "He, um.. has some new... pets... he has about ten... When we showed up here, our injuries were caused by only four of them. ...Their not exactly... human." He murmured. Tori nodded, shivering slightly at the thought of those creatures. "Oh.. and he, um... kind of started using tracking chips in his experiments.."

"So it's likely you have tracking chips in or on you? I will go get a knife" Gin stated.

"No you aren't" Grimmjow growled.

Gin pouted slightly. "And I am not afraid of his pets" he added with a manic grin.

"...We do.. He didn't bother with sedatives when he put them on us." Ichigo sighed and the girls shivered at the memory, Tori actually sniffing a little.

"I call Szayel to remove them then" Gin chirped.

"...Not that simple.. you can't just take it out. Uh, Shiro had tried once and if you do the slightest thing wrong it'll give off an electric shock." Ichigo sighed.

"Owwie?" Gin stated. "Is it high volts or low volts?" Gin asked.

"...Rather high. Burned his skin. Thought it can't really go through the whole body. Just a few inches around it." Ichigo said, pushing the hair on the back of Shiro's neck to show a burn scar.

Gin bit his lip, thinking. "If it's low, then it is ignoreable…but high that is a problem…is there a way to jam the tracking ability of it?" Gin asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo admitted, petting Shiro's hair back into place.

"I will call Ulqui-chan…he is smart" Gin chirped.

"...Uh.. Okay I guess..." Ichigo murmured.

"He means if the tracking chips can be jammed, Ulquiorra can figure it out and do it…he's the black haired guy with large green eyes that was here yesterday" Grimmjow explained.

"Ulqui-chan~" Gin stated in a sing-song voice.

A faint "I am sleeping" was heard from the other line.

"No you are driving to Grimmy's house…you can wear your emo PJs if you want" Gin demanded.

A sigh. "I will be there soon" the monotone voice sighed. Gin grinned, hanging up.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment. "...I hope this works..." He sighed, Shifting a little.

"It will probably work" Gin chirped.

"...I don't like probably, especially if it could hurt my cubs.." Ichigo said, and Shiro nodded.

"Your cubs will not be harmed" Gin stated with a seriousness.

"...When will he get here." Ichigo asked, running his hand through Shiro's hair again. The girls were apparently still sleepy because they had fallen asleep on top of Shiro.

"…Since he is Ulqui-chan…now" Gin replied, a knock at the door following his words. Gin sprung to his feet, opening the door and hugging Ulquiorra. "I told you" he chirped.

Ulquiorra's hair was a mess, his clothes were baggy and unsurprising all white. His green eyes shifted to Grimmjow in an almost pleading look. "Your adoptive brother, your problem" Grimmjow shrugged.

Ichigo stared at him curiously, before sighing and pulling Shiro's head a little further into his lap. Shiro sighed, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's hips. Ulquiorra pushed Gin away. Gin pouted slightly before going and pouting on the TV. Ulquiorra looked over Ichigo, Shiro, and the girls. "Ulquiorra" he stated.

"Call him Ulqui-chan" Gin called, making Ulquiorra's eye twitch ever so slightly.

"Um, hi Ulquiorra.." Ichigo said warily.

"Hello" Ulquiorra said formally.

"Ignore the formalness…he's been raised to a 'gentleman' so just listen to the smart things" Gin stated. Then Gin introduced Ulquiorra to Ichigo, Shiro, Kuma, Umi, Ela, and Tori.

Ichigo bit his lip, before leaning back a little. After Gin practically held Ulquiorra down till the other promised not to breath a word to Aizen, Gin gave a quick summary to his adoptive, slightly emo brother of the situation.

"Sometimes I wonder if I let them into my apartment just cuz it is funny to watch them interact…complete opposites" Grimmjow muttered with a sigh.

Ichigo shifted a little. "...Can you help us?" He asked. Shiro was watching Ulquiorra out of the corner of his eye, sending a glare the other's way.

"I think so…but I can't know for sure…it would be simpler if I knew the design of the chip" Ulquiorra started.

"I will go see if I can hack some information" Gin chirped, skipping to the computer.

"Use laptop…harder to trace back" Grimmjow growled.

"...Infinity sells them. It's the same one he sells for tracking pets." Ichigo said, a hand raising to gently rub the back of his neck were the chip was.

"I have one of those" Gin chirped.

"You don't have any pets…nevermind" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo just stared at him. Shiro snorted at that. "Once a pet always a pet…though masters change, the status as a pet stays the same" Gin replied, removing a bracelet on his wrist and giving it to Ulquiorra.

"Okay..." Ichigo murmured, still not fully understanding the situation.

Ulquiorra took the bracelet, starting to take it apart on the dining room table. "Ulqui-chan will need a bit of time to figure this out" Gin stated.

**REVIEW**

**IS: Ichigo, Shiro, Ela, Umi, Kuma, Tori (the Girls)**

**Me: Everyone else (Grimmjow, Aizen, Gin, Ulquiorra...etc)**


	4. Chapter 4

After about an hour, Ichigo had had enough of waiting. "...Did you figure it out yet?" He asked.

"It is a complex chip…each part has a different way to jam it, but jamming one part stops the jamming of another…and since all the parts need to be jammed it may take a while" Ulquiorra explained.

"…You explained it simply" Gin chirped.

"You whine if you don't understand" Ulquiorra responded.

"...Can you do it though? ...I mean, wouldn't you have to take it out to do that?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to the side. He saw Tori shift and pull herself up and closer to Shiro's hair before nuzzling it. He smiled a little before running his hand through her soft hair.

"Yes and no…it would be easier if I removed it…but removing it can be highly dangerous" Ulquiorra explained, looking over at Ichigo. "And deadly" he added with a sad note.

"Oh..." Ichigo murmured, looking down at the back of Shiro and Tori's heads. He was rubbing small circles into the little girls back soothingly.

"Don't worry…Ulqui-chan will not do anything dangerous or deadly to any of you" Gin stated.

"He is more likely to test it on Gin first" Grimmjow shrugged.

"GRIMMJOW…you are the worst best friend in the history of best friends" Gin whined.

"I bet you could find someone worse than me…besides I never said I liked you at all" Grimmjow replied.

"...I need to be sure that it won't hurt anyone..." Ichigo murmured, shifting slightly. Shiro nodded. "You coul' test it on me." He stated. Ichigo gaped at him in shock. "What? No!"

"I don't know your medical history and your brother doesn't seem too happy about that happening" Ulquiorra replied.

"Awww that's my little brother, making others happy" Gin cooed, hugging the black haired male.

"I am older than you Gin" Ulquiorra stated.

"I am taller therefore older…now agree with me or I stab you with my fork" Gin snapped.

"I ant letting yah hurt any of 'em before yah test it." Shiro said, glaring at the raven-haired male. He didn't care what Ichigo said about the matter. He wasn't going to let anyone get hurt.

"I am not planning on hurting any of them" Ulquiorra started.

"Shiro, he knows what he is doing and Gin can test it…relax" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo sighed, using his free hand to tug at Shiro's hair. "Just let them do it." He said, making Shiro growl a little but nod reluctantly.

Gin smiled. "Before we test this possibly life-threatening test…Grimmjow get pizza" he demanded.

"Fine…but hand over the fork" Grimmjow growled. Gin opened his mouth to agrue. "If Ulquiorra does mess up and you feel pain, you will probably try to kill him with the fork" Grimmjow hissed.

"I will try to kill him regardless if I have the fork or not" Gin pouted.

"Yes but you are easier to stop without a fork…besides I will break your precious fork" Grimmjow responded. Gin scowled but handed over his fork. Grimmjow sighed before going to order the pizza demanded.

"...Pizza?" Ichigo echoed. Nothing like 'pizza' had ever been allowed into the lab, so he had no idea on what it even was.

"It's food…it is bread like stuff with tomato sause, cheese, and then you can have lots of different things on it like meat or fruits or vegetables…or if you have a really awesome place candy or sweets" Gin explained with a chirp.

"Oh... It sounds... interesting?" To be honest, it didn't. It sounded like a gooey mess. Ichigo was rubbing soothing circles into Shiro's scalp with his fingertips now, the other tense. Shiro always was way too overprotective and it's just gotten worse now that they've left the lab.

"Not really…it's common stuff…cheap too" Gin replied.

Ulquiorra had already started to drag Gin to another room to do the test.

It had been an hour, and Ulquiorra and Gin still hadn't finished testing. Ichigo was becoming antsy while Shiro was downright pissed. Suddenly the door flew open, Ulquiorra coming out. He had a black eye that looked very swollen and dark against his pale skin. Grimmjow didn't even look up. "I thought we were clear, regardless of what you are giving him, needles aren't something you should use…he is terrified of them" Grimmjow sighed.

"Kindly shut your mouth Grimmjow…the test was a success…though someone should probably tell him it's done" Ulquiorra replied.

Gin came out, he was crying. "I hate you now Ulqui-chan" he sniffed.

"I asked if you wanted the pain killer…you tried jump out the window" Ulquiorra stated.

"YOU HAD A FUCKING NEEDLE" Gin yelled.

"It's a pain killer"

Both Ichigo and Shiro winced a little. They all hated needles. Ichigo was scared of them more than Shiro, who hated them more than feared the sharp objects. Ichigo was scared of them, almost as much as the girls were because most of the time the drugs that they had given him had usually hurt him badly. "Why can't you just use the pill kind or the liquid kind we drink" Gin whined.

"I didn't have any of that kind" Ulquiorra replied.

"Then get some" Gin snarled.

"So..uh... how was it?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

"As I stated a moment ago…it was successful" Ulquiorra replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Shiro growled lowly, his grip tightening on Ichigo. Grimmjow went to answer it. He was surprised to find Aizen back already. Gin ducked behind the couch. "Yes?" Grimmjow asked.

"I am here to take back Infinity's things" Aizen stated.

Grimmjow leaned on the door, blocking entrance to his apartment. "Who is this Infinity person and what does he or she want?" Grimmjow asked.

"Don't play dumb Grimmjow"

"Who said I was playing"

"You belonged to Infinity once too…didn't you ever question why you were able to escape, why you were took in by me…"

"You bought me from Infinity…I an't stupid" Grimmjow snorted.

Shiro couldn't help but growl again, shifting to slide the girls off of his back so he could lay over them protectively. They were still asleep. "I don't like this..." Ichigo stated softly, wincing a little when Shiro's grip around his waist became almost bruising.

"Move Grimmjow" Aizen growled.

"Nope" Grimmjow replied.

"Move"

"Fine" Grimmjow sighed, stepping back and slamming the door before locking it. "I moved, happy?"

"...Um, you sure that will hold him?" Ichigo asked. Shiro was still tense and hadn't moved an inch.

"Possibly" Grimmjow shrugged. "Gin…you want to go distract him?" he added.

"...Are you sure its safe here?" Shiro almost growled.

"Not really…we can leave out the window while Gin is distracting him if you want" Grimmjow replied.

"Where would we go?" Ichigo asked when Shiro opened his mouth to speak, probably to ask the same question, just not as nice.

"We have a lot of hide outs around the surrounding area" Grimmjow smirked.

"Are any of them livable for human beings?" Shiro asked sarcastically.

"Most of them" Grimmjow responded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing…let's go" Grimmjow replied. He glanced at the silver haired male. "How can you keep him busy?"

"How do you need" Gin chuckled.

"…a few minutes to leave and a probably another 20 to 30 minutes to get there" Grimmjow replied.

"I will just make it an hour" Gin giggled, going to the door.

Shiro slowly sat up and picked up Tori and Ela in his arms, the two little girls only snuggling into his chest. Ichigo had been sitting Indian style so he unfolded his legs and stood up, though he was a little shaky on his feet. He carefully picked up Umi and Kuma and cradled them in his arms. Grimmjow nodded. "The front door isn't available…so it's either the fire escape or the window" Grimmjow stated.

"Don't you have a back door or something?" Ichigo asked. He was leaning a little on Shiro because he was still shaky on his feet. He had spent most of his time in a smaller-than-it-should-be cage for the last few years, ever since Infinity had decided to start breeding him.

"It's an apartment…I don't…sorry" Grimmjow replied, glancing at Ichigo.

"Oh.. well, uh, we should go then..." Ichigo murmured.

Grimmjow nodded. Ulquiorra had opened a window and stepped out onto the fire escape. "Follow Ulquiorra" Grimmjow stated, waiting for the other two to follow.

Ichigo and Shiro nodded, the latter letting the orangette lean on him a little when they walked. Grimmjow waited for them to get on the fire escape before following and closing the window.

"Hold Tori." Shiro announced, not waiting for a reply before dumping Tori in his arms. Afterwards Shiro wrapped his free arm around Ichigo's waist to steady him. Ichigo blushed and scowled at that. "I can walk." He said. "...I know." Shiro chuckled.

"I will take Ela if you want to carry Ichi" Grimmjow smirked, amused at this.

Ichigo blushed even more and shook his head. "No." He answered, sending a glare Shiro's way when he opened his mouth to speak. Shiro sighed and pouted at that.

"Okay then walk…or I will carry you Ichi" Grimmjow replied.

"You will not!" Ichigo exclaimed, his face red.

"Then will you two walk…Ulquiorra isn't waiting" Grimmjow sighed.

Shiro started to tug Ichigo along down the stairs. Grimmjow smirked, following them, Tori still asleep in his arms. Tori shifted a little as her eyes blinked open slowly. "Wha?"

"Hi Tori" Grimmjow smiled. Tori's eyes widened before she covered her face with her hands in fear. Grimmjow frowned, pouting slightly. So he wasn't good with kids, was he that scary? "Tori, it's okay. He's a friend." Shiro said, glancing behind them at Tori.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Shiro smirked a little before looking back ahead. Grimmjow smiled slightly. Little kids were cute in a way. He turned his eyes to Ichigo and then looked a bit far for Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra wasn't a waiter. He was just going down and down, not noticing that the rest of the group was dawdling. "Oi! Emo! Wait up fer a minute!" Shiro snapped as they were walking. Ulquiorra was already at the bottom.

"Please walk faster" Ulquiorra stated, looking over his shoulder at them. "Wasting time is not a smart idea" he added.

"I know that." Shiro snapped with a scowl. He tugged Ichigo along a little faster, the other stumbling a little. "Sorry..." The orangette murmured.

"Ulquiorra…be nice" Grimmjow growled.

The raven haired male rolled his eyes. "I will get the car" he stated before disappearing around a corner.

Ichigo huffed out a breath. He was sweating a little. "S-sorry..." He murmured again. Shiro only rolled his eyes. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ulquiorra was back with the car. It was a VERY nice car, a shiny black one. It had about 10 seats.

"...Wow..." Ichigo murmured. Shiro snorted, not impressed. Material things really didn't matter to him. "Mind explaining how you started the car" Grimmjow asked.

"Gin made me a copy of your key…now in the car" Ulquiorra replied.

"...Were riding in.. that?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes…unless you want to walk" Ulquiorra stated.

The orangette shook his head. "N-no, I was just wondering..."

"Then please get in the car" Ulquiorra sighed.

Ichigo swallowed and nodded a little before crawling into the car, Shiro behind him. Grimmjow crawled in last, letting Tori go to Ichigo. The little girl snuggled up to Ichigo's side, hugging him as tight as she could. Grimmjow smiled at the sight as Ulquiorra started to drive.

**REVIEW**

**I don't really have much to say about this one...other than this was fun...as normal xD**

**IS: Ichigo/Shiro/the girls**

**Me: Everyone else**


	5. Chapter 5

They drove for probably a half hour before arriving at a cabin, deep in the woods. A white panther in the door with a dead rabbit hanging in her jaw. "Gin forgot to bring Pantera food didn't he" Grimmjow growled.

"He forgets most things…a small brain" Ulquiorra stated. Suddenly the white panther, Pantera jumped on the front of the car, scaring most of the people inside.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Shiro wrapped him protectively in his arms, Tori burying her face into the orangette's side with a small whimper. "Pantera…down" Grimmjow commanded. Pantera jumped down, waiting at the house door for her master. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and Shiro. "She isn't going to hurt you…this is one of the better hide-out because we have her as the guard" Grimmjow explained, opening the door.

Shiro growled a little at him. Ichigo huffed and untangled himself from Shiro's arms and crawled out of the car after Grimmjow got out. Tori had crawled back into Shiro's arms. Pantera laid the rabbit the Grimmjow's feet. "You should really talk to her about the 'offerings' she always gives you when you come here" Ulquiorra stated.

"I have…she refuses to stop that…you can only tame the wild so much" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He looked at Pantera. "You can have it" the bluenet more commanded than offered. Shiro held Ichigo close to his side, not letting him get any closer to the panther. "She is harmless to you two" Grimmjow sighed.

"She likes everyone she has meet…except Aizen" Ulquiorra added.

Pantera growled at the mention of the brunette. "How is his arm anyway…didn't really ask" Grimmjow snorted.

Shiro actually smirked at that. Tori had managed to climb out of Shiro's arms before he could catch her and had approached Pantera warily, before giggling when the cat licked her face with a purr. Ichigo smiled at that. Shiro growled a little but otherwise didn't move. Pantera nuzzled the child with a loving purr. "I will never understand why she likes kids so much" Ulquiorra stated.

Pantera growled something. "Cubs…she says they are cubs…and she was a mother once too" Grimmjow replied.

Pantera was now cleaning Tori. "Ah! That t-tickles!" Tori squealed, making Ichigo smile a little and giggle.

"Are the other girls still sleeping?" Grimmjow asked.

Shiro and Ichigo nodded. "They deserve it too... all the tests and shit Infinity put them through took up most of the day so they didn't really get to sleep.." Shiro muttered with a scowl.

Grimmjow nodded sadly. Pantera was now looking between Shiro and Grimmjow. "You are going to leave the others be while they sleep" Grimmjow commanded.

Pantera made a face like Grimmjow had stolen her kids which in her mind he did. Then she went back to cleaning Tori. "Tori, you need to rest." Ichigo commented, smiling a little when the girl looked over at him and pouted a little.

"Momma..." She murmured. "I dun wanna!"

Ichigo sighed a little. "Tori, you need rest." He said a little more firmly, making the little girl sulk, though she yawned not long after.

Pantera instantly knew the orangette was the mother. She careful picked Tori up and carried the child into the cabin, motioning with her tail to follow. Grimmjow peeked inside, surprised. "Maybe we do leave her alone here too much" he chuckled, looking over the very nice room made of various things found in the forest, or abandoned somewhere and a few things Grimmjow swore someone or something stole. Pantera lay Tori on one of the soft beds, pulling a blanket over her. Ichigo and Shiro walked in, the oranget looking curious as he looked around while Shiro pulled them over to the same bed so they could put the others to sleep. Ulquiorra came in last, the limo hid. As soon as he sat down on a couch, Pantera leaped up and licked him. With a sigh, he tried to fix his hair, which was standing up. Grimmjow smirked, sitting on another couch. Shiro pulled Ichigo onto the same couch that Grimmjow was on. "I question your choice of pets" Ulquiorra stated.

Pantera growled. "More like annoying sister" Grimmjow snorted. Pantera purred.

It was about an hour later when the door flew open. Gin hopped it. Pantera jumped on him as soon as he entered. Gin squeaked, smiling as he was licked to near choking. Ichigo had fallen asleep, causing him to lean on Grimmjow and Shiro was wrapped around his middle, asleep as well. "He's sleeping" Gin stated, pointing at Ichigo.

Ulquiorra mumbled something about Gin being an idiot. "What did you do to Aizen?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Remember those chains and cage I asked for Christmas last year" Gin grinned.

"You must have had a fun hour" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

Ichigo mumbled something before cuddling closer to Grimmjow. Grimmjow ran a hand through Ichigo's hair. "If you get arrest I am not paying to get you out" Grimmjow added.

"I didn't kill him" Gin pouted.

Shiro's eyes blinked open before he scowled, seeing that Ichigo was cuddling with Grimmjow and not him. "I can't see you killing him…I can see you torturing him and then acting like a lonely puppy to be forgiven" Grimmjow snorted, still playing with Ichigo's hair.

"You know me well" Gin laughed, rolling Pantera off of him.

Shiro growled a little before sitting up and pulling Ichigo's upper body into his lap possessively. Grimmjow glanced at him, rolling his eyes slightly with a smirk. "Where's Ulqui-chan?" Gin asked.

"Other room, Pantera wanted to play with him" Grimmjow snorted.

Suddenly, there's an explosion outside, and the ground shook. It woke the girls, the four of them clinging to each other for all their worth with wide eyes. Shiro growled, pulling Ichigo fully into his lap with his arms wound tightly around the orange-haired male. Grimmjow and Gin were on the feet in an instant. "Gin…did you check to make sure you weren't followed" Grimmjow growled.

"Of course I did idiot" Gin pouted.

"Yah didn't check good 'nuff!" Shiro snapped with a growl, his molten gold eyes burning with rage.

Gin stuck his tongue out childishly at Shiro. "Screw you snowflake" Gin growled.

Grimmjow hit Gin upside the head. Shiro nearly jumped at the silver-haired male, but settled for a snarl. "Gin, outside…see what happened and if necessary, kick ass" Grimmjow commanded.

Gin did a fake salute before skipping to the door and out. Ichigo had woken but Shiro had refused to let him go, causing the other to squirm around in his grasp. Grimmjow pulled the girls to the couch so they could sit with their mother. Pantera had appointed herself guard of Ichigo and the girls. The four of them crowded around Shiro and Ichigo, clinging to the two as if their lives depended on it, which it probably did. A loud scream from outside scared the hell out of the group inside. The door flew open. A bunch of brutes came in, one with a beaten and cut up Gin. Gin gave a weak smile. Ichigo stared in shock while Shiro growled at the men holding Gin captive. "..." Tori murmured, her bottom lip quivering like she was going to cry.

Gin's grin grew. He kicked the man holding him, rolling on the floor to his feet. Gin's smile was not creepy anymore. It was manic and insane. His light blue eyes shined with glee and bloodlust. Pantera lay her tail over Tori's eyes. Gin rocketed at his enemy, not logic behind his attacks, only random blood and bruises. "Gin must have lost a good amount of blood again…he's lost his head…again" Grimmjow sighed. The rest of the girls looked away, as did Ichigo, though he buried his face into Shiro's chest. He didn't like blood. Gin was done in less than a few minutes. He was licking the blood off of his fingers. "I'm done" the silver haired male chirped.

"Is killing and torturing people your hobbies?" Grimmjow sighed.

"And eating sweet things" Gin added.

Ichigo peaked out but quickly hid in Shiro's shirt again when he saw blood. "Scared of a little blood?" Gin asked, starting to drag the bodies out of the cabin. Grimmjow scowled at the blood stains setting in the floor. Ichigo scowled into Shiro's shirt while Shiro openly glared at Gin. He didn't like the man much. Gin dumped all the bodies outside with a grin. "Now what?" Gin asked, closing the door with a bang.

"I suggest tha' you check yer wounds out before ya die, though I don' care much if ya do." Shiro grumbled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch silly snowflake" Gin laughed before licking at his cuts.

"...I'm gonna kill 'em." Shiro hissed through clinched teeth.

"You know you like me…I brighten your day" Gin cheered.

"No you make it rain" Grimmjow snorted.

"BAD KITTY" Gin scolded, slapping Grimmjow's head slightly.

"Idiotic monkey"

"I AM NOT A MONKEY" Gin cried.

"...M' pretty sure ya are." Shiro snorted.

"I AM NOT" Gin whined.

"You are Gin…humans evolved from monkeys" Ulquiorra stated from the doorway to the other room.

"An' where the hell were ya when all'a this shit happened?" Shiro snapped at the black-haired male.

"The other room" the raven haired male responded.

"Ulqui-chan isn't much of a fighter…he is a planner and leader…but when he fights he is alert, calculated and dangerous" Gin explained.

Shiro only growled. "Shi... You need sleep." Ichigo murmured.

"I will get a sedative" Gin chirped.

"How about you go run to get rid of your energy" Grimmjow growled.

Shiro sighed, a scowl still on his face as he made Ichigo lay down before he lay down on top of him, the girls crawling around and on top of them both before they all got comfortable. Ulquiorra turned and disappeared back into the other room while Pantera followed the silver haired male out the door. Grimmjow sat on one of the chair, watching the other sleep. Shiro was still scowling in his sleep while Ichigo was relaxed, his face free of worry, for once.

**Gin is very messed up xD and the plot thicks a bit**

**Yes...we love Pantera...so she is here**

**Ummm...don't know what else to say so...umm REVIEW**

**IS: Shiro/Ichigo/the girls**

**Me: Everyone else**


	6. Chapter 6

Gin came back a few hours later, Pantera at his side. He opened the door to the cabin, surprised to find everyone asleep. Well, almost everyone. Shiro was awake and tense as he stood over Ichigo and the girls on all fours protectively. Gin waved slightly. He had bland cereal for the girls. "Not righ' now. When they wake up." Shiro stated in a quiet tone.

Gin nodded, putting the cereal on a counter near a fridge and stove. Shiro sighed, relaxing and laying down back over the girls and Ichigo. Gin sat on the floor with Pantera. Umi yawned and rubbed her eyes as they slowly blinked open, her body nestled between Ichigo's arms. Grimmjow was slowly waking up in the chair he had fallen asleep in. "...Momma...?" Umi yawned as she snuggled into Ichigo's arms a little more.

Gin and Grimmjow both smiled at the sight. Shiro grinned. Pantera smiled as well, getting up to hunt again. The snowy-haired male watched her leave. Gin decided to go get Ulquiorra up. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Shiro grinned despite himself. Suddenly a yell came from the other room. It made Shiro laugh out loud before he could stop it. Grimmjow smiled. Ulquiorra came out, Gin wrapped around his head and shoulders. That only made Shiro laugh even harder. Gin grinned while Ulquiorra sighed. Umi giggled a little. Grimmjow took pity on Ulquiorra, pulling Gin off of the raven haired male. "Mus' be hard having an idiot like tha' fox." Shiro snorted.

"Yes" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stated in unsion.

"I am not that bad" Gin pouted.

"You are right…you are worse" Grimmjow sighed.

Shiro chuckled and pulled Umi out of Ichigo's arms before nuzzling her cheek. Grimmjow sat back down, sighing. Gin decided he would annoy Grimmjow instead of Ulquiorra. He hopped up on the back of Grimmjow's chair. He grabbed some of the bluenet's hair in his mouth and tugged. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Shiro chuckled, making Umi giggle. "Mr. Gin!" She exclaimed as she wiggled out of Shiro's grasp. Gin looked over at her, not releasing Grimmjow's hair. "Mr. Gin!" She exclaimed again as she crawled off of the couch and over to where Grimmjow and Gin was. Gin released Grimmjow, hopping down next to her. He grinned at her. She giggled and reached out to him. He suddenly jumped at her, licking her. He was careful not to crush or trap her though. Umi giggled loudly and smiled. Gin smiled back, licking her head again. She giggled and gripped onto his hair and tugged. He continued to grin.

"Shiro…if you ever need a babysitter, I think you found one" Grimmjow snorted.

Shiro chuckled. "I guess so."

"I like kids…they are funny" Gin chirped, licking Umi again. Umi started to laugh as he tugged on his hair... hard. Gin hissed softly. "Don't pull too hard" he stated. There was only more laughing from both Umi and Shiro as she tugged even harder. Gin sighed, giving up. She continued to pull on his silver hair. Grimmjow continued to watch, laughing at the other's misfortunate. Ulquiorra had disappeared once more.

A few hours had passed and Ichigo was awake, though he was curled up on the couch, half of his body in Shiro's lap. Grimmjow was now still in his chair, Gin hiding behind him. Ulquiorra was in the other room. Or so they assumed. The door flew open and a bunch of brutes came in, evil smiles. They had what looked like a mixture of beast and human at their side. Infinity's pets. Both Shiro and Ichigo growled this time, Ichigo's growl making the four cubs run over to them for protection. Infinity stepped out from behind his pets, smiling evilly. Aizen was at his side. "Little pets...Ichigo…my children…why do you run and hide from me" Infinity asked with a sadistic smile.

The girls sniffled and hid their faces in Ichigo and Shiro's shirts. Ichigo's eyes widened as he backed up a little. Gin hopped out from behind Grimmjow, snarling. "Aizen…I see your younger son is here…still thinks he is some kind of animal does he?" Infinity asked. Aizen nodded, embarrassed of the fox like male. Suddenly Ichigo was yanked away from Shiro. Ulquiorra was holding him, a sharp knife to the orangette's neck. "Ah and your older son…Thank you Ulquiorra" Infinity smiled, eyes trained on Ichigo. "Ichigo, why do you keep covering the marking I gave…Ulquiorra, remove the bandage" Infinity demanded.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he started to struggle against the ravenette's hold. He was shocked into stillness when the man managed to remove the bandage, revealing black Gothic lettering reading out "Infinity's Bitch" In bold black ink. "Yah had no righ' ta do that to 'em! I should'a killed yah after yah did tha' to 'em!" Shiro snarled at the green-haired man named Infinity.

Grimmjow didn't look surprised. He glared over at Infinity. Infinity ignored Shiro. "Ah even Grimmjow is here" he smirked.

"Haven't seen your ugly face in forever Infinity…and I had hoped you OD by now on your so called miracle drug" Grimmjow responded.

Gin made a giggling noise at Grimmjow's comment before frowning at Ulquiorra. "That's it!" Shiro roared as he leapt at Infinity, Completely forgetting that he was supposed to be guarding the girls. Infinity smiled. Ulquiorra cut a bit into Ichigo's throat. Shiro came to a stop with a growl. "Such a well trained pet" Infinity smiled.

"M' not yer fuckin' pet!" Shiro spat.

"Then whose are? You are an animal, not a human…you are a pet so someone must be your owner" Infinity lifted an eyebrow.

"I don' have a fucken' owner and I an't a damn animal!" Shiro snapped.

"Interesting…you leave my sight for barely a few days and you already are free thinking…you shouldn't do that Shiro" Infinity scolded.

"Never was under yer fuckin control!" Shiro spat with a snarl.

"Really? You seemed well under my control before…and you still are" Infinity stated. It was then everyone noticed Infinity's pets had the girls in their jaws, walking back to Infinity's side.

"N-no! Give them back! Please..." Ichigo cried, his eyes wide. "Yah sick bastard!" Shiro snarled. All four girls were crying by now. Gin growled, leaping at the pets. He had grown fond of the girls. Ulquiorra didn't move, letting Gin tear one of the beasts to pieces. Of course some of the others, one without a girl in their jaw attacked the silver haired male. "Mr. Gin!" both Umi and Tori cried out in union, the younger reaching out to him when the one that had held her was killed. There were splashes of dark blood on her arms, face, and dress she was wearing and it looked so, so wrong on her. Gin pulled Tori away from the others. Gin was covered in blood as well, he looked like a beast with Tori in his jaw. Grimmjow was about to get take the girl when Ichigo screamed. Ulquiorra had cut into his throat more. Grimmjow froze. Ulquiorra had a second knife, pointed at Ichigo's stomach. Tori clung to Gin with a whimper.

"No..." Ichigo whispered. "No... no..."

"Dont'chya fuckin dare! I'll tear ya inta' tiny lil pieces before I shove 'em down Infinity's throat!" Shiro spat in his rage.

Ulquiorra's face stayed montotone even as a beast jumped on Gin, ripping open his leg. Gin refused to cry out and drop Tori. Infinity smirked. "Just kill him" he stated.

Aizen looked alarmed as the beasts started to tore Gin to bits, leaving bites, cuts, bruises, and many injures. Gin dropped Tori, shoving her forward. Close enough Grimmjow could scoop her up. "No! Mr. Gin!" Tori wailed. Umi was whimpering now too, flinching when the beast shook her to get her to quiet down. Gin went limp under the beast on his back. The beast looked smug. "An idiot to think he could defeat the beasts" Infinity said smugly.

"Mr. Gin!" Tori cried, tears making bloody streaks on her face. Umi was crying hard too, though was trying to stay quiet so the animal holding her wouldn't hurt her. The other two were crying too, but they hadn't known Gin as well.

Shiro was growling lowly by now, probably thinking of a few choice things to do to Infinity. Aizen still looked horrified. "Let Gin be an example…come quietly…unless you wish to die as well" Infinity purred.

"Fuck no!" Shiro screeched.

The beast holding Kuma shook her, clawing one of her arms. Grimmjow pulled Tori closer to his own body. The girl sniffled and hiccupped as blood welled up in the wound. Tori started to sob into Grimmjow's shirt. Ichigo seemed to be in a daze; like everything around his wasn't real, was just a dream... bathed in blood. It was all he saw. The beast that was on Gin started to head towards Grimmjow and Tori to attack them. Grimmjow bared his teeth, snarling. Shiro snarled and darted forward, too fast for the human eye to see and suddenly there was a rather larger hole through the beasts head. Shiro appeared back at where he was standing, his left arm covered up to his elbow with the dark blood of the beast. Ulquiorra cut a little in Ichigo's stomach, eyes narrowed. Another beast hopped on Shiro, pinning him. Shiro growled threateningly as Ichigo whimpered. "Stop resisting" Infinity stated, walking over to Ulquiorra and taking Ichigo. "You belong to me and that is that" he sighed. The knife was still held at Ichigo's throat as well as his stomach. "And I doubt you want any harm to come to Ichigo…isn't that right Shiro" he sneered.

Ichigo was shivering by now. "I won't let yah!" Shiro growled.

Infinity leaned his head over, licking up the thin trail of blood running from the cut on Ichigo's neck. "Really? Can you stop me" Infinity asked.

"No..." Ichigo murmured, his breath hitching.

"Stop that, dammit! I'ma tear ya inta tiny lil pieces!" Shiro snapped.

"Then stop me" Infinity challenged, his teeth suddenly sinking into Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo cried out, his body visibly shaking by now. There was a roar from Shiro and the beast on top of him was suddenly dead, a hole through its neck. Both of the knives Infinity had dug into Ichigo, making him cry out again. "Fuckin stop it!" Shiro snapped.

"Then you, Ichigo, and the girls will return…Grimmjow as well" Infinity commanded.

"N-no!" Ichigo gasped. He was not going back there. He just won't.

"Why not Ichigo? You are safer with me than anywhere else" Infinity cooed.

"No! I-I don't want to!" Ichigo whimpered when the man's disgusting tongue ran up the side of his cheek.

"Why? Is there someone you rather live with?" Infinity hissed.

After a moment Ichigo nodded shakily. He felt Infinity's hand rubbing the tattoo on his cheek. "Who" Infinity growled.

"Um..." Ichigo mumbled. Infinity stopped stroking the tattoo. "Ichigo" he stated, a cold tone to his voice. Everyone's eyes were on Infinity and Ichigo. Ichigo gulped and closed his eyes when the other gripped his hair tightly. "...I-I want to be w-with Shi a-and Grimm..." Ichigo said quietly.

Infinity smirked. "They will be around Ichigo…unless you continue to denial me…then they both die" Infinity purred.

"B-but..." The orangette wanted to cry.

"What is your answer?" Infinity asked, not noticing a certain silver haired male wasn't dead. Nor that the male was crawling towards Infinity.

"I-I don't know!" Ichigo hiccupped.

"It's simple Ichigo…come home and your family will be fine. I don't see what so hard about this" Infinity continued. Ulquiorra stared at his younger brother crawl to Infinity yet did nothing.

"I-I don't want to..." Ichigo said in almost a whine before he hiccupped again. Tori was still bawling into Grimmjow's shirt, thinking that Gin was gone.

"Why would you want to be here…it's unsafe for you…especially since you are pregnant again Ichigo" Infinity stated.

"Like you know the difference" a slink voice chuckled as a knife drove into Infinity's groin area. Infinity yowled in pain, kicking the male aside. Gin coughed, flying into the wall.

That had caused him to drop Ichigo, the boy coughing before Shiro grabbed him and held him close as he stood next to Grimmjow and Tori, whom was crying yet harder. Gin went limp again against the wall, he looked more beaten up than before. What surprised Infinity was that Ulquiorra stepped forward, holding a knife at his nose. Aizen just stared at all this chaos. Umi started bawling too, unable to stop even as the thing holding her shook her and growled. Grimmjow handed Tori to Shiro and went to stop the thing with Umi in its jaw. He made quick work on snapping the neck and taking Umi. Umi clung to him with a whimper. Grimmjow growled at the remaining beasts. They growled back. Grimmjow set Umi down and pushed her towards Shiro. Then he leapt at the beasts, blood splattering on the floor. He gathered Kuma and Ela, taking them to their mother. Ichigo held onto them tightly. Grimmjow turned back to Infinity, Aizen, and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was still pointing the blade at Infinity, eyes emotionless.

"Jus kill 'em dammit!"Shiro snapped.

Grimmjow stepped forward to kill Infinity when a knife hit his stomach. He coughed up blood. He looked over at Aizen, another knife in his hand. He was protecting Infinity. Ulquiorra was also on the ground, bleeding out. And with that Aizen and the remaining, which was few beasts took Infinity and ran away. "Grimm!" Ichigo cried, wiggling out of Shiro's arms and giving him the girls before racing over to the other and kneeling down. He pulled the other's head into his lap. Grimmjow was breathing heavily. Blood was just pouring out onto the floor in gallons. His skin was growing extremely pale from lack of blood and his vision was blurring. "Grimm! No.. please!" Ichigo cried, pressing his hands against the wound, though it helped little. Tears were gathering in his eyes but he stubbornly held them in. Tori had wiggled out of Shiro's arms and was now crawling over to Gin. "I will be fine" Grimmjow muttered, his eyes fluttering closed.

"N-no, we need to get you some help!" Ichigo sniffed, a few of his tears falling onto Grimmjow's cheek.

Tori had managed to pull Gin's head into her tiny lap, her hands petting his hair softly. "Mr. Gin... Wake up please..." She asked softly before repeating herself a moment later.

"I will live Ichi" Grimmjow muttered, trying to get up.

"Don't push you're self!" Ichigo said, running a hand through Grimmjow's hair. Shiro had set the girls down next to Ichigo and was now dialing a number in on the phone, probably Szayel. Though, how he knew the number was a mystery.

"…You are my favorite now…you aren't pulling on my hair…how long was I 'dead'?" Gin teased, opening his light blue eyes slightly and smiled at Tori. It was painful to smile but it was worth it.

"Mr Gin!" Tori cried with a happy smile before nuzzling his hair.

"Oi! Jus' get yer ass over here!" Shiro snapped into the phone before hanging up.

"Just Gin works Tori" Gin chuckled painfully.

"Well seems Szayel is coming over…well he's gonna have a cow when he see this" Grimmjow muttered.

"He better get his ass here soon." Shiro muttered, sitting down next to Ichigo with his legs crossed and arms folded over his chest with a scowl. Gin snorted before coughing up blood. He moved his head from Tori's lap, blood leaking from his mouth and scar on his face.

**Drama...don't ask about Ulquiorra...we don't either xD and yes we decided to give Aizen a break...so Infinity is being the controlling guy this time xD**

**IS: Ichigo/Shiro/The Girls**

**Both: Beasts/Brutes**

**Me: Everyone else**


	7. Chapter 7

There was a rather loud knock on the door a few minutes later, Shiro getting up and storming off to the door and yanking it open before stomping back and sitting next to Ichigo again, whom was still fretting over Grimmjow like a mother hen. "Well what happened here…Grimmjow…did you and Gin have another fight" Szayel asked.

"No idiot…now do your job…Gin needs more medical attention than me" Grimmjow snarled. Szayel sighed, going to work on the many wounds of Gin's. Tori had refused to leave Gin's side the whole time, even when Szayel had to peel back his shirt to look at horrible wounds on his stomach and chest. It was something she should not have seen but she did anyways. Grimmjow pushed himself in a sitting position, watching Tori, Gin, and Szayel. Gin was a bit quiet. And blushing? Grimmjow couldn't help but stare at Gin who was staring at Tori with a blush.

"Grimm! Don't move!" Ichigo squawked, his hands on the other's shoulders. Shiro only sighed. "Is gonna be okay?" Tori asked Szayel.

"Yes he will be…as long as he does do anything stupid while he is healing" Szayel replied, glaring at Gin who rolled his eyes.

"Ichi, I'm fine…so what if there is a knife in my stomach" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo scowled and pulled Grimmjow back down into his lap. "Yay! Mr Gin is gonna be okay!" Tori cried with a big grin.

Grimmjow sighed and gave up fighting with Ichigo. Ichigo leaned down and nuzzled Grimmjow's forehead. Grimmjow blinked, surprised. Szayel had finished up cleaning and dressing Gin's wound and was moving on to Grimmjow. Ichigo refused to move. Shiro had gotten up and was currently carrying Gin over to the couch, Tori right on his heels. Gin smiled at Tori. Grimmjow sighed as the knife was pulled from his stomach. The pain was ignorable. At least to him. Tori climbed onto the couch and curled up on Gin's side, her head resting gently on his chest. Ichigo winced as the knife was pulled out, one of his hands gently resting on his own stomach, not because of the knife, more because of what was resting in there that he had almost lost. Gin moved a hand to pet Tori's hair. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo. He could tell Ichigo was worried about the child in his stomach. Ichigo sighed and rested his forehead against Grimmjow's hair, Shiro rubbing his back gently. Szayel wrappped Grimmjow's stomach. "May I ask why you got stabbed in the stomach of all places" Szayel asked.

"At least it wasn't much lower…that would hurt a lot more" Gin chuckled.

Szayel glared at Gin for making a prude comment.

"That's was Mr Gin did to Infinity!" Umi said.

Szayel looked disturbed. He finished tying the bandage and left quickly. Ichigo slowly helped Grimmjow into a sitting position. Umi had crawled into the blue-haired man's lap afterwards. Grimmjow gently petted her head. "Mr. Grimmy?" Umi asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow asked, looking down at her.

"Is everyone be okay?" She asked quietly.

"I think so" he responded.

The girl giggled before nuzzling his stomach gently. Grimmjow smiled, kissing her forehead.

The stress must have gotten to Ichigo because he had passed out in Shiro's arms. "He okay?" Gin asked.

Shiro nodded. "S' pro'lly better that he's asleep. All tha' stress ant good fer the cub." Shiro sighed, pulling the other fully into his lap.

Gin nodded. "So what do we do with Ulquiorra's body" Gin asked, pointing at the dead body.

Shiro glanced at it and shrugged. "Didn' know he was dead." He stated.

"He looks dead to me" Gin stated.

Shiro snorted and stood up with Ichigo in his arms. He walked over to the other end of the couch and set Ichigo down on it, Ela and Kuma climbing up onto the couch to lay with him.

"Gin…he always looks dead" Grimmjow sighed.

"Shut up" Gin pouted.

"I'll check." Shiro stated, crouching down next to Ulquiorra.

"He looks dead" Gin stated.

"Shiro is checking now shut up and sleep or something" Grimmjow growled.

Shiro poked him before just waiting a moment to see if he would respond. After a huff, he checked his pulse. "...Barely, but its there." He stated.

"GIVE HIM CPR" Gin yelled.

"…I don't think that will help"

"GIVE HIM SOME FUCKING CPR" Gin snapped.

"Mr. Gin... I think we need Mr. Szayel.." Tori said.

"He ran away remember?" Gin pouted.

"Well I need to call 'em again." Shiro stated.

Gin nodded slightly. Shiro started muttering as he got up, grabbed the phone, and called the pink-haired doctor again before hanging up after a yelling-match with an enraged Szayel. Grimmjow snorted, rolling his eyes. Shiro was really going to fit in well wasn't he? A few minutes later Szayel just stormed in without bothering to knock. "Hey Szayel" Gin chirped, waving.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Do your work on Ulquiorra before he actually dies…and ignore Gin" Grimmjow commanded. Shiro cackled as he watched the pink-haired man grumbled to himself as he started to treat the ravenette. "What makes you people think I am a slave…I have other work to do" Szayel growled as he worked.

"We don't think you are a slave…but you are the only one who can't charge us for this cuz we are family" Grimmjow snorted.

"…I do not see you as family" Szayel stated.

"We are the closest thing you got so either deal with it or ignore it" Grimmjow replied.

"Jus' finish and you can leave." Shiro chuckled as he sat on the armrest next to Ichigo's head.

"Yeah…you probably wouldn't have to come back till at least tomorrow" Grimmjow laughed.

"Or you could get another medic in your so called 'family'" Szayel snapped, fixing up Ulquiorra's wounds. Shiro absentmindedly ran his hand through Ichigo's hair as he watched Ulquiorra slowly wake up. Ulquiorra looked around confused from the floor. Szayel got up. "Done, don't call me again" he growled before leaving.

Ulquiorra sat up slowly, looking around blankly. Shiro snorted. "Ya' good 'er evil this time?" He asked.

Ulquiorra continued to stare at him blankly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ya gunna try ta kill us 'er ya on our side? If not, ima have ta kill ya." Shiro stated.

Ulquiorra blinked at him again. He glanced around the room in confusion. "No one seems dead" the black haired male stated.

"Slap for him for me Grimmy~" Gin asked.

Grimmjow did just that. Ulquiorra glared at Gin. "I was never against you" he stated.

"Thank you…sometimes everyone needs a slap to remind them to answer the given question" Gin chirped.

All of the girls giggled at that. Shiro snorted. "I could have done without the slap" Ulquiorra stated.

"Again" Gin chirped.

"You do it" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Gin pouted.

"Mr Gin is funny!" Tori giggled and nuzzled his chest.

Gin smiled. "Why thank you Tori" he chirped.

The girl giggled again. "You're my new daddy Mr Gin!" She said suddenly with a big smile.

Gin smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I always wanted an adorable daughter" Gin grinned.

The girl giggled yet again and hugged his arm. Shiro chuckled at them. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Gin hugged Tori closer, kissing her forehead again. After a moment Tori yawned and snuggled close to Gin before closing her eyes. Shiro snorted. "Yer lucky. Tori don't like many people."

"I didn't think any of the girls liked many people…seeing what they have been through" Gin replied, gently petting Tori's head. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were very shocked. Not that Ulquiorra actually showed it. Gin was not a gentle person. Not a loving person. He was playful but not gentle or loving. Shiro nodded. "...Shouldn' we go find'a different place ta live?"

"Probably" Grimmjow nodded.

"They are more hide-outs…by the way, where's Pantera?" Ulquiorra asked.

"She left to go hunting…surprised she isn't back yet" Gin responded.

"Those won' be safe. Gotta find a cave 'er somethin'." Shiro stated, standing and picking Ichigo up, cradling him close.

"A cave?" Ulquiorra couldn't hide his distaste in that.

"Sounds fun…we can stay in my old cave" Gin chirped.

"Old... what?" Shiro asked, shocked.

"Sounds fun!" Tori giggled, apparently she had yet to fall asleep.

"I lived in the wild by myself for a year…" Gin blinked.

"It was a rather large cave…but it's been almost 8 years since you lived there" Grimmjow sighed.

"It's my cave…c'mon let's go…it's not too far…and well hidden" Gin chirped.

"...Will you carry me Mr Gin?" Tori asked cutely.

"I was gonna do it regardless if you asked or not" Gin replied.

Grimmjow stood, picking up Umi from his lap. "Up emo" he demanded.

Ulquiorra got up, his face finally back to monotone. "Yaay!" Tori giggled.

Umi clung to his neck and hair. Pantera came back in, a beast in her jaw. "Look like someone found a fleeing beast" Grimmjow snorted. Tori hid her face in Gin's shirt. "Drop the beast" Grimmjow sighed.

Pantera dropped her prey. Then she did a quick wash to rid herself of blood. "Thank you Mrs. Pan." Tori said, peaking at her. Pantera made a purring noise. Then she hopped on the couch and picked up Kuma. Apparently she wanted to hold a child too. Kuma wiggled around a little, making Shiro chuckle. "She ant gunna hurt ya." He stated. Pantera hopped to the floor before putting Kuma down and giving her a bath. "Eww!" The little girl squawked and tried to crawl away, only to pout when the other pulled her back with a paw. Gin watched Pantera wash the child. Then he copied to wash Tori. "Aha! Mr Gin! Th-that tickles!" Tori squealed as she started laughing.

Gin smiled as he continued to wash her. "I am cleaning you Tori-chan…it's my job as your daddy" he teased.

Shiro laughed. "Ya sure yer not part animal?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nope…but I think I am purely human…" Gin replied.

Shiro snorted. "Sure..." Gin grinned as he finished Tori's bath. The girl was still giggling as she clung to his arm. Gin smiled at her, nuzzling her gently. "Well, what we waitin fer?" Shiro asked, walking over to the front door. Gin got up, carrying Tori. Pantera had just finished cleaning Kuma as well as Ela. She picked up Kuma and followed. Grimmjow took Ela's hand and carried Umi with his other arm, following the others. Ulquiorra followed as well. Gin slipped in front of Shiro so he could lead them to his old cave.

**Updated**

**Review plz...or die**

**IS: Ichigo/Shiro/the girls**

**Me: Grimmjow/Gin/Ulquiorra/Szayel**

**Pantera we sorta share**


	8. Chapter 8

They lived in the cave. They had lived there for about a month. Gin started hunting with Pantera. At least the meat caught was closer to what the girls had eaten before. The group was slowly working to cooked food. Living in the forest was relatively quiet. That was good for the hiding group. Ichigo had started showing quite allot, making Shiro not move from his side at all, even during the morning sickness. He would just sit there with him and rub his back gently and afterwards he would just hold him for a while. Tori had become inseparable from Gin, they had even caught her trying to sneak out to try and follow him when they went hunting... multiple times. Gin didn't mind much. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were normally busy with the other girls unless Ichigo and Shiro were up for caring for them. Pantera was constantly stealing the girls and scolding Grimmjow and Ulquiorra for their 'horrible parenting'.

Right now Ichigo was resting against a rock that was slanted upwards, allowing him to sit and recline a little to relax. Shiro was draped across his lap on his stomach, rather, what he could lay across because some of his lap was covered by his stomach.

The floor of the cave was rather soft, it was like that dusty dirt you would sometimes find on bare spots in your yard on a dry spell was poured over the ground and patted down so it wouldn't stick to you, making the ground firm yet soft.

There was a rather large fire resting a few feet away from them in a hole that Pantera had dug out of the soft ground.

They were near the mouth of the cave so the moonlight would pour in but far enough back that they wouldn't be spotted and the rain wouldn't get to them if it should rain. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had just managed to drag the girls into the cave. Gin and Pantera were still out for a quick late hunt. Umi and Tori pouted, the latter looking about ready to cry while Kuma and Ela merely huffed and crawled over to Ichigo and Shiro. "Gin will be back soon Tori" Grimmjow sighed.

"Gin will be back now" Gin chuckled, dropping his catch.

"Mr Gin!" Tori squealed, running over and latching onto his leg.

Shiro, apparently, had fallen asleep, most likely because Ichigo had been running his fingers through his hair. Gin picked up Tori and kissed her forehead. "I told you Gin is fine" he teased.

The little girl giggled and licked his cheek. Gin looked offended for a second before he did the same. That only made her squeal in laughter. Gin grinned at that. He adored Tori and playing with her. "What did you get? What did you get!" She giggled excitedly, tugging on his shirt.

"Guess" he smirked.

"Umm... bunny? Um... deer?" She asked, her faced pinched up in concentration.

"Yes, I caught a deer…but I caught something for you too" Gin smiled, holding a hand out. It was closed. When he opened it, a tiny butterfly sat there. It was an orange, white, and blue butterfly. She gasped. "Oh wow! It's so pretty!" Tori exclaimed, reaching a hand out to touch it, making the butterfly fly out of his hand only to land on her nose. Ichigo smiled softly at them. "I think so too…but I guess what people say is true…the prettier it is, the harder to catch it is" Gin chuckled.

"Can I keep it?" Tori asked, looking up at him with big, blue eyes.

"Maybe…but butterflies are normally social creatures…and they like flying around with other butterflies…but I think this one likes you a lot so it might stay" Gin smiled. "And if you keep it, you have to name it" he added.

"Ummmmm... Chō?" Tori asked thoughtfully as her eyes went cross eyed as she tried to look at the butterfly.

Gin moved his hand near the butterfly as he took one of Tori's hand as well. Cho pushed off of Tori's nose, landing on the hand Gin had Tori stretch out. "A cute name" Gin smiled.

She giggled and nuzzled him. Ichigo chuckled softly from his position on the floor. "I'm glad you two met.." He stated.

"I bet there are too" Grimmjow snorted, licking Umi clean. Grimmjow then mentally groaned. Pantera was affecting him. He stole a glance at Ulquiorra who was being cleaned by Pantera, despite his protests. Kuma was laughing at Ulquiorra as he tried to get away from the panther while Umi was simply giggling as she was cleaned. Grimmjow smirked at Ulquiorra as he continued to clean the child in his grip. Ulquiorra finally gave up and took his licking like an emo teenager.

"Mr Emo is funny!" Tori giggled from her perch on Gin's shoulders, the man having just put her there.

Kuma walked a little closer to the fire and plopped down with a yawn before she curled up in a ball on the soft ground. "He is…my little brother is" Gin chirped.

"I am older than you" Ulquiorra growled, trying to laid his hair flat again.

"But Mr Gin is taller!" Umi said, tilting her head to the side.

"Therefore older" Gin finished.

"You are a very bad influence on them" Ulquiorra growled.

"You are just jealous cuz you aren't as fun" Gin stuck out his tongue.

All of the girls giggled at that. Ulquiorra's eye twitched but he said nothing. Grimmjow snorted, rolling his eyes. Ichigo actually laughed loudly. Gin then did the diva snap thing. Ulquiorra groaned, laying his face in the ground, hoping to suffocate. Tori giggled and gripped onto Gin's hair. Umi pointed at the ravenette. "Is he okay?" she asked curiously as she looked up at Grimmjow.

"…Nope…Gin is a tough guy to deal with" Grimmjow smirked. Pantera grabbed the back of Ulquiorra's shirt, lifting his face, forcing him to breathe.

"Oh." Umi tilted her head to the side, her eyes wide and curious.

Grimmjow smiled, glancing at Gin who was tickling Tori. "At least to Ulquiorra Gin is a pain to deal with" Grimmjow chuckled. Tori was laughing loudly, causing Shiro to stir in his sleep, his eyes opening blearily as he grumbled to himself before turning on his side facing Ichigo. He slid his arms around the other's stomach and hugged himself a little closer before trying to fall back asleep. It made the orangetet blush and smile all at the same time before a chuckle slipped through his lips as he ran his hand through the other's hair soothingly. Grimmjow smirked. "Maybe the girls should go to sleep as well" Grimmjow suggested.

"AWWW! But I wanna spend more time with Mr. Gin!" Tori whined, hiding all but her eyes in Gin's hair. Umi pouted. Ela had wandered over to Ichigo's side and was curled up next to him, already asleep. Kuma had fallen asleep. Gin smiled. "We can do something in the morning…I am gonna go to the sleep too" Gin chirped, taking her off his shoulders and kissing her nose. Pantera released Ulquiorra and took Umi from Grimmjow. She curled up near Gin and Tori with Umi. Tori pouted but curled up in Gin's arms, her head snuggled into his chest. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked, not really giving a choice in the matter. Umi buried her face into Pantera's soft fur. Gin nodded slightly, laying down. He smiled. Grimmjow sighed. Pantera never let him have one of the kids. She always took them. Grimmjow sighed, crawling over and curling up with them. Pantera wrapped her tail around Grimmjow, purring. Ulquiorra picked up Kuma from her spot on the floor and lay her near Grimmjow who grabbed her and pulled her into the warm bunch. Ichigo had started to nod off, his head tilting to the side with his hair falling into his face slightly. He gently woke Shiro up, the white-haired man grumbling sleepily but let the orangette slide down into a sleeping position before he curled up next to him again, using his lap as a pillow, a scowl etched into his face even as he fell back asleep.

**Yayz =D**

**Hope you like it**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**IS: Ichigo/Shiro/The girls**

**Me: Grimmjow/Gin/Ulquiorra**

**Pantera is shared**


	9. Chapter 9

The night had passed quickly, the mornings light peaking into the cave to wake up those inside. The fire had burnt out away into the night, just a few embers hiding in ashes and giving of little heat, but they were hot enough to restart the fire. Grimmjow slid out of the warm bunch, laying Kuma down in his place. He went to the fire, restarting it into a warm light. Shiro was the next to wake, his eyes opening blearily before he stretched his arms and legs. He sat up, the hair on the side of his head that he had rested in Ichigo's lap for the night was flattened down in a horrible bedhead. He yawned wide before scooting over to the fire as he grumbled to himself. "Nice hair" Grimmjow teased as Gin and Tori woke up next.

"Shut it." Shiro growled, glaring at the fire with sleepy eyes. He folded his legs underneath him and yawned again. Grimmjow smirked.

Gin came over to the fire, Tori still on his lap. "You look cute with it Shiro" he grinned.

Shiro turned his glare to Gin before he got up and walked further back into the cave and out of sight. Tori yawned, rubbing her eyes with one hand while she gripped onto Gin's shirt with the other. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Shiro. Gin kissed Tori's forehead. The girl yawned. "Mr Gin? You dont have to go out with Mrs Pan again do you?" she asked.

"Nope…Pantera is taking Grimmjow today" Gin replied.

"She is?" Grimmjow asked.

"Someone else should be learning to hunt as well…then we can have more food for the upcoming winter" Gin replied.

"...Isn't winter like, six months away?" Shiro snorted, leaning against a rock. His hair was back to normal now.

"So? Prep is important in many things. This is one of them." Gin snapped.

"Whatever." Shiro snapped, pushing off of the wall and moving over to Ichigo so he could gently wake him. "We need more water, by the way. Take the water buckets with ya when ya go out." Shiro stated as an afterthought.

"Kay" Grimmjow called.

"Why don't the 3 of us go get some water now" Gin suggested, standing up with Tori and pulled Grimmjow to his feet.

"And don't talk 'bout that stuff 'round a one year old!" Shiro snapped at Gin with a scowl. Ichigo yawned, his eyes opening slowly to see Shiro's angry face. "...Wha?" He yawned, stretching his arms over his head as Shiro helped pull him into a sitting position against the slanted rock.

"Gin…you really need to either stop with those comments or hide them better" Grimmjow snorted as he grabbed the water buckets.

Gin stuck his tongue out at Shiro and then skipped outside. Tori giggled and clung to his shirt with a smile. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, following Gin and Tori out. Pantera was awake but laying still while Kuma and Umi slept. "Can I play in the water this time?" Tori asked, looking up at Gin with big, puppy eyes.

"After we collect some then you can" Gin replied, smiling.

"Yaaay! Thank you Mr Gin!" Tori smiled and nuzzled his chest.

"No problem Tori-chan" Gin kissed her forehead.

They reached the river and Grimmjow was filling the buckets as Gin helped. Tori watched as she sat in the grass and picked the flowers from the clover patches. That same butterfly that Gin had caught had followed her all the way there and was currently landing and flying off on each and every flower that she picked. Gin smiled, throwing a bit of water at Grimmjow. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, refusing to start a fight with Gin. Again. Gin frowned, dumping a bucket over Grimmjow's head and then going to get more water. Tori giggled at them. "Mr Grimmy! Play with Mr Gin!" She called, waving the rather large bundle of white clover flowers around in their direction. Grimmjow shook his head. Gin pouted, throwing mud at Grimmjow. "Do it again!" Tori called, throwing a few flowers at them. Gin threw more mud at Grimmjow who then threw a bucket of water back. Tori laughed. "Yay!"

In less than a minute Gin and Grimmjow were in the water, wrestling, both soaked to the bone and covered in mud. Tori threw more flowers at them, the butterfly buzzing around excitedly. Afterwards she started folding the rest of the flowers together in a circle. Ulquiorra walked over to them, blinking. "…This is why you two aren't allowed to get water" Ulquiorra sighed.

"Mr Ulqui!" Tori called, reaching her hands up to him to signal that she wanted to be picked up. Ulquiorra sighed, picking her up. "Please clean yourself off and gather the water" Ulquiorra sighed. She laughed and pulled on his hair. Ulquiorra ignored her. Tori pouted and tugged a little harder. He looked at her. "Yes?" he asked, irritated.

"You're boring!" Tori stated rather loudly with a pout.

"He's a real stick in the mud" Gin laughed, still dripping wet but clean of mud. He had a few buckets of water next to him.

Tori wiggled out of Ulquiorra's arms and ran over to Gin and raised her arms, probably deciding that he was much better that the ravenette. Gin smiled, picking up her. Grimmjow sighed, taking most of the buckets. "Ulquiorra get the rest of the buckets…Gin promised to let Tori play in the water" Grimmjow called. Ulquiorra sighed, gathering up the rest of the buckets.

Tori laughed and tugged on his shirt a little. "You're all wet!"

"You wanna be wet too?" Gin asked, grinning.

"I wanna play in the water!" Tori giggled. Gin carried Tori to the river and let her slip in. "It's cold!" The little girl squeaked in laughter as she splashed around. Gin watched Tori 'swim' around before ducking underwater. He quickly found her feet and started to tickle them. "Wah!" Tori screeched in laughter as she kicked her feet around. Gin stopped tickling her and came back up, licking her cheek. She smiled and clung to his neck. Gin held her, swimming around lazily.

Tori nuzzled his ear affectionately. Gin smiled at her, kissing her nose again. Tori laughed a little before sneezing, cutely of course. Gin started out of the water, Tori needed to go rest near the fire.

"Aww... But I like it here!" Tori pouted, cuddling close to Gin's chest.

"We can come back later…aren't you hungry?" Gin asked.

"...A little." Tori admitted.

"We can get something to eat and then play some more" Gin offered.

"Okay!" She grinned before sneezing again, and of course, cutely.

Gin smiled, taking her back to the cave, he set her next to the fire and went to get her something to eat.

Ichigo was resting against Shiro this time, the other's arms wrapped around his swollen middle loosely. Kuma and Ela were playing hide and seek not far away and Umi was following Ulquiorra around quietly. Tori was just watching everyone with wide, curious eyes. Gin bought food back to Tori. "You want me to cook it a bit?" he asked. The little girl nodded as she scooted a little closer to the fire, water dripping from her hair. Gin slowly started to cook the bird he had gotten from the small storage.

Tori scooted closer to him and clung to his leg as she watched, seemingly not bothered by the scars on his leg. There were many scars all over Gin's body now from the beasts, but he had stopped trying to hide them when Tori had asked why. Gin placed his other hand on Tori's head, gently petting her. He was glad she wasn't scared of the scars. The other girls, even Ulquiorra seemed disturbed by those marks. Tori seemingly purred as she nuzzled his leg. Gin smiled at her as he finished cooking the bird a bit. Tori reached for the bird, only to yelp and pull her hand back when the fire suddenly flared and hit her hand. She stuck her thumb in her mouth to try and stop the burning as tears gathered in her eyes. Gin turned to her, gently pulling her thumb out of her mouth so he could see it. She tried to pull her reddened hand away from him with a sniffle. Gin held onto her hand, kissing it gently. "I-It hurts..." Tori sniffled.

"I know it does…wait here for a sec" Gin replied, rushing over to the medicine storage before digging for burn medicine. Tori sat there dumbly as she watched him look through all of the medical supplies. Gin found the burn medicine and went back over to her. "You shouldn't have touched the fire" he stated as he put on the medicine and wrapped her hand. She pouted.

"But... I wanted the bird.." Tori sniffled.

"I was about to give it to you…you have to be a bit more patient" Gin sighed, kissing the bandaged hand.

"O-oh... okay..." She sniffled again and wiped her nose with her free hand. Gin then expertly got the bird and let Tori have it. She took it and scooted a little closer to him. Gin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close as possible without her being on his lap. Tori pouted slightly. "Why can't I sit in your lap?" She asked before taking a small bite out of the bird. "Cuz I said" Gin teased. The girl pouted but nuzzled his side anyways. Gin leaned over and kissed her forehead. She giggled and nuzzled his side again.  
>Ichigo had been watching Grimmjow walk around the cave, Shiro's chin on the top of his head as he did so. Grimmjow was suppose to be going hunting with Pantera but she had yet to finish grooming all the girls but Tori who was Gin's, and Ulquiorra and she was hell set on cleaning them. The orangette felt Shiro chuckle behind him. "Ya got a lil' crush it seems." The albino stated making Ichigo blush elbow him in the stomach, a grunt coming from the other.<p>

Grimmjow sighed from his position near the fire. "Pantera, you can clean them later…if we are going hunting then get your ass moving" he snapped. Pantera growled but finally left the cave with Grimmjow in tow.

Gin glanced at the entrance before looking at Ichigo. "You TOTALLY like him…what's with you and guys? You got Shiro and you want Grimmy too" Gin asked, grinning.

Tori started laughing. "You! You-you shut up you!" Ichigo snapped, stumbling on his words.

Gin laughed too. Ichigo huffed and shifted a little onto his side before turning his head into Shiro's chest.

It had been a week. Currently Ichigo and Shiro were out for a walk, the oranget having been complaining about being stuck in the cave for far too long. They had only gone out on the condition that he not leave Shiro's side and that Grimmjow was to come with them. Pantera, Gin, and Ulquiorra were put in charge of the girls. Gin took care of Tori while Ulquiorra was forced to play with the other 3. Pantera watched.

Ichigo was looking around the forest, a smile on his face as he leaned a little into Shiro whom had an arm wrapped around his swollen waist. He glanced behind them at Grimmjow, who looked like he wasn't even paying attention. Grimmjow wasn't paying attention, at least not to Ichigo or Shiro. His mind was focusing on the area around them, looking for the dangers. "Grimm?" Ichigo called still looking at him. Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo. "Are you okay?" The orangette asked, tilting his head a little.

"Fine" Grimmjow replied.

"You seemed... zoned out.. That's all." Ichigo stated before looking forward again.

"The forest isn't a completely safe place…just looking for possible dangers" Grimmjow replied.

Shiro chuckled. "S' perfectly safe wit' us around."

Grimmjow shrugged. Shiro grinned and continued walking. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, focusing on the surrounding area. A rabbit ran across the ground in front of them, Shiro's eyes following it as it ran off into the bushes. A silver and green flash followed the rabbit. "…Did anyone else see Gin with Tori chasing that rabbit?" Grimmjow asked. Both Shiro and Ichigo shrugged. Grimmjow sighed. "I really hope Gin isn't stupid enough to take a one year old hunting" Grimmjow sighed.

"He better not." Ichigo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "M' sure he ant tha' stupid." Shiro stated, starting to walk again.

"You shouldn't be…he is very stupid" Grimmjow snorted, following.

"I said, I'm sure." Shiro stated a little more forcefully before he glanced at Ichigo, whom looked worried.

"Even he did take her out, he would be extremely careful with her…he thinks of her as a princess of sorts" Grimmjow snorted, probably the only one who knew Gin liked the one year old a lot more than he let on. Ichigo smiled a little at that, feeling a little more reassured. "Yeah..." He sighed. Grimmjow nodded, as they continued their walk.

After a while Ichigo yawned. Shiro glanced at him. "Ya okay? If yer tired we can go back..." He asked.

"I think we should head back anyway…we have been out for a while" Grimmjow suggested.

Ichigo nodded and yawned again. Grimmjow nodded, and with a small smirk scooped Ichigo up and started to walk back. Ichigo started to wiggle around with a blush. Shiro cackled and followed them. Grimmjow hid his smirk as he continued to the cave. He thought Ichigo was adorable with that blush. Ichigo finally just settled for scowling and rubbing his stomach gently. They arrived in the cave. Gin and Tori were nowhere in sight while Ulquiorra seemed to be either dead or asleep on the floor. Pantera was playing with the girls. Shiro walked up to the ravenette on the floor and poked his head with his shoe. Ulquiorra groaned in pain. "Seems the girls got rough and then left him in pain to play with Pantera" Grimmjow snorted. Shiro laughed and poked him again. Ulquiorra groaned again. Gin and Tori came back into the cave, a rabbit in Tori's arms. Ichigo glared at Gin. "I HOPE you did not take her out with you." He growled.

"…We found it near the river" Gin tried.

"You better have." Ichigo huffed. Tori giggled and pet the rabbits head.

"...Gin really needs to stop getting her animals like that" Grimmjow muttered.

"I like Mr bunny!" Tori pouted, hugging the rabbit to her chest.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before setting Ichigo down so the younger male could sleep. Ichigo yawned again, smiling and nuzzling Shiro's hand when the male sat next to him and ran his fingers through his hair. Grimmjow went to take care of the kids so Pantera could hunt. Tori was still hugging the bunny a little too tightly, refusing to let it go in fear that someone would take it from her. Gin cocked his head to the side as he put Tori down. "You might wanna to loosen your hold a bit…you are choking it" Gin stated. Tori pouted, loosening her grip a little. Gin kissed her forehead. "Good girl"

She smiled at him. "Where can I put Mr Rabbit?"

Gin thought about it for a second. "One sec" He raced outside, coming back a minute later with a vine. He tied one end to the wall and the other around the rabbit's neck, tight enough to keep him but loose enough not to choke him. Tori giggled and set the rabbit down. "Yay! Mr Rabbit can stay!" She said with a really big grin. Gin smiled. Then he heard Grimmjow yowl. He looked over. The other girls decided to play doctor. Which involved poking Grimmjow with sharp objects such as prickles, sticks, and brambles. Both Tori and Shiro laughed at him. Gin laughed as well. Grimmjow growled at them furiously. "Mr Grimmy is funny." Tori giggled out.

"Agreed" Gin chirped.

Tori bent down to pet the rabbit's head before sneezing.

"Cute" Gin muttered. Pantera came back into the cave, carrying her prey.

"Pan! Dun kill Mr Bunny okay?" Tori called, picking up 'Mr Bunny' and holding him up.

Pantera nodded in understanding, though confused on why Tori didn't want the prey killed. She set the rabbit down and ran over to Pantera before hugging her around the neck. "Thank you Mrs Pan!" She stated. Pantera nuzzled her gently, grinning slightly. Tori giggled before climbing onto the panther's back. Pantera held her up as she trotted around the cave. Shiro watched the two of them with a small smirk.

**Updated**

**Please review**

**IS: Ichigo/Shiro/the girls**

**Me: Gin/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra**

**Pantera shared**


End file.
